When Tomorrow Starts Without Me
by DkzDiva
Summary: What do you do when you let your first love go, and then suddenly he is gone forever? You've lost him once, and now you lost him again, only to know you can never have him back again. He is gone forever. What do Vanessa do when Zac is not there anymore? Can she move on? Or is she going to live like a shadow for the rest of her life?


When tomorrow starts without me

It's like you're screaming, and no one can hear

You almost feel ashamed

That someone could be that important

That without them, you feel like nothing

No one will ever understand how much it hurts

You feel hopeless; like nothing can save you

And when it's over, and it's gone

You almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back

So that you could have the good

She turned off the light by her bed. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. Actually it wasn't supposed to end at all, but so it had. Too many fights, too much screaming. It had just been too much on her. That's why she left. She felt the empty space beside her. The empty space, where he was missing.

It was her fault, she thought to herself. If she just hadn't… If she had just made him stay. If she had just run after him none of this would have happened. But she didn't, she hadn't run after him that night. Which was something she now would carry with her, for the rest of her life.

She remembered that night like if it was yesterday, though it had been over a year since it happened.

"_I'M TIRED OF THIS ZAC. I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE. WE FIGHT ALL THE TIME AND WE'RE HURTING EACH OTHER. WE CAN'T GO ON LIKE THIS!" She screamed at him._

"_C'mon V it's not that bad we'll work it out. I love you," He said almost in a whisper._

"_And I love you Zac" she told him with a much calmer voice. "But when was the last time we didn't fight?" she asked followed by a pause, but when he didn't answer she did for him. "It has been 2 months Zac. 2 months with yelling and screaming everyday and I just can't take it anymore."_

"_Okay V If this is what you want I'll leave."_

"_It is." she told him, even though it wasn't what she wanted she just wanted everything to go back to what it once were._

_He walked out of the door looking back at her for one last time._

A tear fell from the corner of her eye. "All my fault" she said whispering a couple of times to herself. That night she cried herself to sleep, like she had done every night since the accident.

The next morning she turned on the radio. The One that got away by Katy Perry was playing.

"**Summer after high school when we first met****  
****We made out in your Mustang to Radiohead****  
****And on my 18th Birthday****  
****We got matching tattoos****Used to steal your parents' liquor****  
****And climb to the roof****  
****Talk about our future****  
****Like we had a clue****  
****Never planned that one day****  
****I'd be losing you"****  
**

She wiped away another tear.

"**In another life****  
****I would be your girl****  
****We keep all our promises****  
****Be us against the world****In another life****  
****I would make you stay****  
****So I don't have to say****  
****You were the one that got away****  
****The one that got away"**

Now she felt even more guilty for everything that had happened. She was the one who had ended it, found someone else and leaving him heartbroken. She threw everything she could find on the floor while listening to the song that was still playing.

"**I was June and you were my Johnny Cash****  
****Never one without the other We made a pact****  
****Sometimes when I miss you****  
****I put those records on (whoa)****Someone said you had your tattoo removed****  
****Saw you downtown singing the Blues****  
****It's time to face the music****  
****I'm no longer your muse****But in another life****  
****I would be your girl****  
****We keep all our promises****  
****Be us against the world****In another life****  
****I would make you stay****  
****So I don't have to say****  
****You were the one that got away****  
****The one that got away****  
****The one(X3)****  
****The one that got away"****  
**

Vanessa hadn't heard that the door to her house had been opened. All she could hear was the song on the radio and her singing along.

"**All this money can't buy me a time machine (No)****  
****Can't replace you with a million rings (No)****  
****I shoulda told you what you meant to me (Whoa)****  
****Cause now I pay the price****In another life****  
****I would be your girl****  
****We keep all our promises****  
****Be us against the world****In another life****  
****I would make you stay****  
****So I don't have to say****  
****You were the one that got away****  
****The one that got away****  
****The one(X3)****In another life****  
****I would make you stay****  
****So I don't have to say****  
****You were the one that got away****  
****The one that got away"**

When the song was over she turned around and saw Starla. She took the remote and turned off the radio. "Hi." she said in a whisper as her tears were storming out. "Oh honey" Starla said and embraced her in to a hug.

"I'm sorry" Vanessa managed to say between tears. "I'm so sorry for everything."

"It's not your fault sweetie."

"If I hadn't let him go. If I hadn't ended it. It's all my fault and now he's gone."

"It's not your fault. It's no ones fault."

"But I should have stayed with him."

"Vanessa, look at me." Starla pulled away and placed her hands on Vanessa's cheeks. "It's not your fault. It's not. Promise me you won't blame yourself."

Vanessa nodded. Then shook her head. She didn't know what she was doing or what was happening.

"I got this for you." Starla told her as she handed her a letter that said _Vanessa._

"It's his.." she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Yes sweetie it's his handwriting. He wrote it for you right before you know!"

"He came back? They told me he died instantly"

"No he didn't. Well he kind of did but they brought him back to life, and gave him the blood he needed. He was okay for a couple of hours, but then his heart failed and they couldn't bring him back. I guess somehow he knew that, so he wrote this for you."

"I miss him so much!"

"I know sweetie, we all do. But don't let this tear your world apart."

Starla left leaving Vanessa all alone again. She wasn't sure if she should open the letter or not, but did so eventually.

_Dear Vanessa_

_When tomorrow starts without me, and I'm not there to see.  
If the sun should rise and find your eyes, all filled with tears for me.  
I wish so much you wouldn't cry, the way you did today,  
While thinking of the many things we never got to say._

She was thinking back to when they were singing to each other in HSM. She missed that. She missed being young and madly in love. Not caring about anything than just being with each other.

**Troy: ****  
****"It's hard to believe ****  
****That I couldn't see ****  
****You were always there beside me****Gabriella: ****  
****Thought I was alone****  
****With no one to hold****Both: ****  
****But you were always right beside me****  
****This feeling's like no other****  
****I want you to know**

**Chorus****  
****Both: ****  
****I've never had someone that knows me like you do****  
****The way you do****  
****I've never had someone as good for me as you****  
****No one like you****  
****So lonely before I finally found****  
****What I've been looking for"**

She continued reading the letter. Though it was harder than she thought it would be.

_I know how much you love me, as much as I love you..  
And each time that you think of me, I know you'll miss me too..  
But when tomorrow starts without me, Please try to understand..  
An angel came and called my name and took me by the hand,  
It seemed my place was ready - In Heaven far above,  
and that I'd have to leave behind, all those I dearly love.._

"I miss you," she said out loud.

_But as I turned to walk away, a tear fell from my eye.__  
For all of life, I'd always thought, I didn't want to die.__  
I had so much to live for, so much yet to do,__  
It seemed almost impossible, that I was leaving you..__  
I thought of all the yesterdays, the good ones and the bad..__  
I thought of all the love we shared, and all the fun we had..__  
If I could relive yesterday, just even for a while,__  
I'd say goodbye, and kiss you and maybe see you smile.._

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you go. I shouldn't have ended it. I loved you… I Love you. Please come back to me."

_But then I fully realized, that it could never be,__  
'Cause emptiness and memories, would take the place of me.__  
And when I thought of worldly things, I might miss come tomorrow,__  
I thought of you, and when I did, my heart was filled with sorrow. .__  
But when I walked through Heaven's gates, I felt so much at home.__  
When God looked down and smiled at me, From his great & golden throne,_

She fell to the floor. "I shouldn't have started dating Austin. I'm sorry Zac. It was you, it was always you."

_He said, "This is eternity, and all I've promised you.__  
Today your life on Earth is past, but here it starts anew.__  
I promise no tomorrow, but today will always last,__  
and since each day is the same day, there's no longing for the past. .__  
But you have been so faithful, so trusting and so true,__  
Though there were times you did some things you knew you shouldn't do. ._

"You should have kept that promise. I want to spent eternity with you. I want you Zac. I want to be young and naïve. And hopelessly in love with you."

_But you have been forgiven, and now at last you're free,__  
So won't you take my hand, and share my life with me?.."__  
So when tomorrow starts without me, don't think we're far apart,__  
for every time you think of me, I'll be right here - in your Heart.._

She cried harder. "I'll take your hand, baby just come back to me. Please." she begged.

"**Take my hand, take a breath**

**Pull me close and take one step**

**Keep your eyes locked on mine**

**And let the music be your guide**

**Won't you promise me?**

**(Now won't you promise me?)**

**(That you'll never forget)**

**We'll keep dancing**

**(To keep dancing)**

**Wherever we go next**

**It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding**

**Someone like you**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling**

**The way we do**

**And with every step together**

**We just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance?**

**(Can I have this dance?)**

**Can I have this dance?****  
****Take my hand, I'll take the lead**

**And every turn will be safe with me**

**Don't be afraid, afraid to fall**

**You know I'll catch you through it all**

**It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding**

**Someone like you**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling**

**The way we do**

**And with every step together**

**We just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance?**

**(Can I have this dance?)**

**Can I have this dance?**

**Oh, no mountain's too high and no ocean's too wide'**

**Cause together or not, our dance won't stop**

**Let it rain, let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for**

**You know I believe that we were meant to be! Oh!**

**It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding**

**Someone like you**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling**

**The way we do**

**And with every step together**

**We just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance?**

**(Can I have this dance?)**

**Can I have this dance?**

**Can I have this dance?**  
**Can I have this dance?"**

"Do you remember that? C'mon Zac give me a sign, I want you here now!" She ran outside not knowing what else to do. She was like a living shadow. She walked around town, but wasn't paying attention to anyone. She didn't hear the fans screaming her name. All she heard was the silence. The silence that was embracing her more and more with every step she took, and then it happened. She had stepped too far. She hadn't seen it. It came out of nowhere or so she thought. A car had hit her.

* * *

"I remember," he told her with a smile on his face.

"Zac?" she stood up and looked at him. "Zac?"

"Yes it's me." he told her.

"But how? Why?" she was confused.

"I'm sorry V I didn't want this for you, you were supposed to continue life without me. Move on, grow old."

"No." she shook her head. "Not without you."

He smiled again. "Well I'm glad you're here. And I remember."

"Remember what?" she was still confused.

" **It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding**

**Someone like you**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling**

**The way we do"**

He stopped singing and looked at her.

She cried. "I'm so so sorry, it was my fault everything was my fault. I didn't mean to."

"Nessa it wasn't your fault. None of it was."

"Vanessa. Vanessa." she heard a familiar voice call for her.

"Zac what's happening?" she was getting afraid and took his hand in a reflect.

"They want you back."

"No!" she wrapped her arms around him. "Don't let me go. Not again." she begged and screamed.

"It's okay beauty. We'll be together again someday!"

"NOOOOOO!" she screamed and then she couldn't feel him anymore, all she could hear was the familiar voice.

"Vanessa."

She opened her eyes.

"Oh thank god you're back!" Gina said and took her hand. "I thought we were going to lose you."

"No! No mom I need to go back. I saw him. He was there. He.. I can't!"

Her mom was getting afraid for Vanessa and called the doctor.

"I'm fine!" she screamed. "I just need to go back. Mom he was there, Zac he was there I saw him. I need him. I love him."

"Baby you're delusional" Gina told her.

"No I'm not. I want to go back I need to."

"Her blood pleasure is falling." the doctor said. "We need her to…" but then she didn't finish her sentence. They all heard the same tone from the machine.

* * *

"Zac!" she screamed as she saw him.

"V you shouldn't have come back."

"I wanted to, don't you want me here?"

"Of course." He wrapped his arms around her.

"_So won't you take my hand, and share my life with me?.."__  
So when tomorrow starts without me, don't think we're far apart,__  
for every time you think of me, I'll be right here - in your Heart..__" she quoted._

"You read it?"

She nodded. "Yes I did and it was beautiful. But you asked if I would take your hand and share your life with you. And my answer is yes. Nothing else matters only you."

"I love you." he told her.

"And I love you."

He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "I'm not letting you go again."

"Promise?"

"I promise. And I'm keeping my promise. _I promise no tomorrow, but today will always last. _ I'll stay right here with you forever."

She wrapped her arms around him. "That sounds perfect." she said with a smile._  
_

* * *

**Just to make things clear the song lyrics and the poem when tomorrow starts without me go to their rightful owners.**


End file.
